


Nine O'clock

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Abuse Mentions, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: When Rose Wilson runs away from her father, she goes to someone she knows will understand.





	

It was Nine O'clock on a Saturday, and Cassandra Cain stepped into her bedroom in Wayne Manor, pulling the door shut behind her. It had been a long day, between daytime patrols and her lessons with Alfred, and now she wanted nothing more than to curl up and get some rest. She was just about to flick off the light switch when she heard a knock on her window.

A girl, around the same age as Cassie, was looking at her through the glass. She wore a mask that covered the top half of her head, orange on one side, black on the other. Cassie recognized her instantly. Rose Wilson, The Ravager. They had fought before, but Rose seemed different now. Her body language didn't imply she was ready to fight. She seemed sad, tired, defeated. Her forehead was pressed against the glass, pulling it away when Cassie opened the window. Rose entered the room and sat down on the carpet.

In the light of the room, Cassie got a better look at Rose's face. The split lip, the bruised cheeks, the cut along her jawline. The silver haired girl reached behind her head with red, splotchy hands, and tugged her mask off. She looked up at Cassie and laughed, short and painfully.

"Sorry for dropping in," she sighed. "I just.. I needed somewhere to go. And I knew the creepy bat chick would understand." 

"Your dad..." Cassie sat down next to her visitor, recalling the similarities between Rose's father and her own. 

"Yeah. My dad. Guess I just wasn't up to snuff lately." Rose shook her head, touching a bruise near her eye and wincing. She was caught off guard when the shorter girl pulled her into a tight hug.

"Not your fault. Never... Your fault."

"Heard that one before. Not so sure I believe it." Rose pulled away, and leaned against the wall. "Look, I-I should probably get out of here. My dad could follow me here, and your family shouldn't be caught in the crossfire."

"We can take him." Cassie offered a reassuring smile, and offered a hand to the other girl. "Stay. I'll... Keep you safe. We can, um, watch a movie." 

"A movie. God, I don't think I've watched a movie in over a year..." 

"Is that yes?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. That's a yes." Rose smiled weakly and took Cassie's offered hand. She allowed the shorter girl to lead her down to the living room of the mansion, and curled up on the couch with her host. Cassie pulled a blanket over Rose and cuddled with her gently as she turned on the tv and pulled up Netflix. She let Rose pick the movie, and held her hand through the whole thing. 

"Sorry I called you creepy earlier," Rose mumbled partway through Die Hard.

"Sorry I, um, kicked your butt... Before," Cassie replied with a smirk. 

Rose smiled softly to herself and squeezed Cassie's hand. The smaller girl was soft, in spite of her callouses and scars. It was comforting, Rose thought, to just be able to lay here and relax for the first time in a long while. To have this girl cuddling her under the blanket. Her bruises and cuts still hurt, but not as badly as when she was alone. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on Cassie's shoulder, the noise from the tv faded into the background as she drifted off to sleep, Cassie's arm wrapped around her.

It was 7 O'clock on a Sunday when Cassandra Cain woke up on the couch, Rose Wilson nestled into her, breathing softly. Cassandra kissed her forehead softly and smiled.


End file.
